Of Chocolate and Forgotten Anniversaries
by AliasStars
Summary: When Len forgets their anniversary again, he has one chance to make it up to Rin: Valentine's Day. With the day of love right around the corner, what is Len's way to make it up to her? Hide six gifts around the house and let her find them. Will he be able to apologize through his gifts, or is he doomed to a bad relationship with the one he loves? (Rin/Len)


"Look, Rin, I'm really sorry." Len tried, yet again, to make it up to his seething lover. She looked around the empty bedroom and her hand crumpled up the paper in frustration. She looked so terribly tired, and angry at the same time.

Rin was at her wit's end. It was February 12, their two year anniversary, and Len had forgotten. Again. She loved him. God, she loved him. But his nonchalance and absent attitude towards their marriage made her so angry! He had gotten her socks for Christmas, plain coffee for her birthday, and he'd forgotten their anniversary.

_Again!_

Not to mention he'd been so aloof lately- he barely said good morning when he left for work, or good evening when he came back. He hardly kissed her anymore- The distance between their bodies unnerved her so much.

She looked at his face, ready to tear her hair right out of her head.

"Do you not love me anymore, Len?" she questioned softly, her eyes weary with sadness. Len did a double take, recoiling like she'd slapped him across the face. Blanching, the blond reached out for her.

"No, Rin, that's not the case at all," he soothed. "Why would you think I don't love you?" Wrong question. Her eyes blazed and she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Jeez, sweetheart, I don't know!" the casual term of endearment was venom from her lips. "You forgot our anniversary again and you got me socks for Christmas! And coffee! For my birthday! Dammit, Len, I drink _that_ coffee every day! Would it kill you to get creative? Plus, you've been so cold lately! I don't even know!" She threw the bag she'd been clutching onto the table, her lip quivering. "I don't even know if you want me anymore. Happy anniversary, Len." And with that, she swung on her heel and slammed the garage door behind her. He heard the garage open and winced as he watched the car pull out of the driveway through the window.

Steps tentative, Len opened the bag to see a wooden box. Inside the box there were six small cubbies. Each cubbie housed a different colored silk tie, and each one was of high quality. Len sunk into his chair, feeling like the ultimate douchebag. She was so thoughtful, and what was he? He loved Rin, and she loved him. And he loved her so much. But he was so bad at giving gifts, and just bad at ideas of that sort anyways. He'd And yes, he forgot very, _very _easily. Determined, Len looked at the calendar. On the 14th, Rin had longingly outlined it in hearts and drawn tiny Cupids along the border. Yes. Because he had smashed their anniversary, he would fix it back together with something mind-blowing on Valentine's day. But what?

~A Taste of Love~

"Sex." Mikuo said promptly.

"Chocolate," Akaito followed after.

"And roses." Kaito said with an air of finality. "You see, Len, women go mad for the S-C-R combo. It's a combo well-known among males. Miku goes crazy when I give her sex, chocolate, and roses- And the best part is, you can use it over and over!"

Len tapped his fingers. "Are you guys absolutely sure?"

"Sure," Mikuo grinned devilishly, giving his hair a soft flip. He took a sip of soda and pointed at Len. "Trust us. Gumi and I have been married for three years and I've never forgotten a holiday. We're happy. Take the advice from someone more experienced."

"Look, Len, I've worked with Rin for over six years. She's a sweetheart." Akaito frowned at him. "And while it was a jerk move to forget the anniversary, you can still make it up to her. What did you get her for her birthday?"

"Coffee," Len said miserably.

"Len, she drinks coffee every day," Mikuo rolled his eyes and facepalmed. "You are a miserable excuse for a loving husband. At least was it fancy coffee?"

Len raised his eyes from the soda and honestly responded. "No."

"Er," Kaito interjected. "What about Christmas, Len?"

Feeling stupid now, Len tried to cover up as much of his red face with his hand as he could. "Socks."

Each man sunk into their chairs simultaneously, shaking their head at their friend. "Len," Akaito sighed. "Len, Len, Len. Your only hope now is Valentine's Day. And man, if you blow that..." Akaito exhaled and shook his head. "Let's not think about that."

"Okay, Len. Here's the gameplan. You're going to give Rin what she's always wanted. A day of relaxation, of love, and of... Chocolate. Because Len, you love her, don't you?" Mikuo stood as Len determinedly raised his eyes.

"Yes," he responded, jaw set.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Give her everything she wants." Len replied heatedly, raising his fist.

"Sounds good. Now, here's the plan..."

~A Taste of Love~

Rin exhaustedly raised herself up out of the bed, feeling groggy and miserable. The minute difference in space between her and Len suddenly felt like the distance between two cities.

Today was one of her favorite days of the year. She loved Valentine's Day, purely because she loved Len. When you loved someone, Valentine's Day become all the more special. The young woman suddenly felt a little bit like crying. He was so thoughtless! She worked harder, got herself a raise and everything so she could buy him those ties. And in the end, he forgot their anniversary. And it was the thought that counted, right? She would have much preferred he gave her a card, or maybe even a good morning kiss.

And this Valentine's Day, she had something spectacular she wanted to tell Len. Something that would change _their_ lives as a couple forever. But since their little fight, she was unable to find openings to give him the news.

Rin threaded her hand through his soft locks and kissed the top of his head anyways, tears gathering in her bright blue eyes. He mumbled something beneath his breath.

"Don't..."

Rin paused, quickly removing her hand from his head. "What?" her voice came out harsher than she wanted it to, and Len raised his head drowsily.

"Don't go." His arms wrapped around her midsection and he pulled her back to his chest, burying his chin in her hair. Rin's heart pounded and her face reddened, before she pried off his hand. Four months ago, she would've cuddled into his embrace and willed time to stop so they could lie there forever.

"Stop it," she mumbled, her voice still a little rough from crying so hard the night before. "I have to go to work. Let go of me."

There was a sigh, and her husband sat up, yawning and being all gorgeously shirtless. He blinked at her for a few seconds, and then shook his head.

"No, you're not going to work today." Rin narrowed her eyes. What, had he gone and forgot her work schedule, too? Fantastic. Rin felt herself grow angrier at his lack of care towards her when he leaned forward, smiling slightly. "I already called your boss and let him know that you're taking off for Valentine's Day."

"Huh?" Rin's surprise vanished and she stared, open-mouthed, at her husband. "What do you mean?"

Len just dragged his beautiful wife back into the bed with him. "Stop being so restless and lie down." She cast him an angry look, trying to escape him unsuccessfully.

"Why?" she asked sarcastically. "So you can forget about my favorite day, too?" Len winced at the jab and shook his head, sighing softly.

"Of course not, Rin. I love you."

"Do you really." she drawled cynically. "Well, then, you would let go of me." She squeaked as he spooned her, curled against her back all sweetly like he did their wedding night.

"Look," he sighed softly against her hair. "I've planned a lot of stuff for today, so no, I don't plan on letting you go. I plan on making things up to you." Rin shivered a little bit, so he held her tighter. "So just listen while I lay out the rules. There are six gifts for you hidden around the house." Rin's eyes widened a little bit and she turned, but Len's remained closed. He smiled, humming against her head. "The first one is on the table. It will give you a clue to find the next one. I'll be there, but I won't give you a hint at all. If you find them, they're yours, and I'll tell you where it is."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, we'll come up and have mind-blowing sex anyways," he kissed her head. "Consider this my apology for being a terrible husband."

"You're not forgiven until I get the gifts," Rin retorted, only half-teasing. Those ties had cost her a fortune, dammit. She sighed. Money wasn't everything. But she still felt that thrill of excitement rise in her at the thought of finding gifts Len left around the house. She hopped of the bed lightly and went to brush her teeth, Len close after.

"Okay," he whispered. "You can go for your first gift now." Rin, trying to walk very calmly so she wouldn't look so excited, headed to the kitchen and found a small box sitting on the table, wrapped in shiny red paper and covered with stars.

"Don't worry," Len said hastily as she eyed it, and then him, "They get bigger." In fact, the last one had cost him an absolute fortune, and it was something they'd been planning on buying together. He hoped she liked it, as he had gone ahead and picked it out without asking her preferences in color and style.

"Hm," Rin responded as she unwrapped it. The first gift was a small box with her favorite chocolate scones from her favorite bakery. It had been ages since Rin had even smelled one of the scones, and here they sat, wrapped in paper towels and still hot. An unconscious smile crossed her face and she smoothed down her dress. Lifting one out, she took a bite- It melted on her tongue blissfully, empowering her taste buds with the taste of sweet chocolate.

As she nibbled the scone happily, her eyes spotted a note inside the box. She drew it out, feeling Len's calm, even gaze on her back. Her eyes flitted across the words.

_What's beautiful to look at, but painful to touch? They're tied together, and come in a bunch._

Rin stared at it and tapped her lip, thinking. "Um... Well bananas come in a bunch." Len cast her a disparaging look from where he was seated on the windowsill. "No? Well... Let's see... What else comes in a bunch? Is it food?" Len shrugged his shoulders. "No? Well... What's another word for bunch? Collection? Scrolls? Scrolls are tied together. But they're not painful..." Rin frowned, thinking as hard as she could. "Maybe... A bundle? A bundle of what... Um... Maybe..." Rin's eyes lit up. "Maybe a bouquet! A bouquet of flowers? But what kind of flowers? Painful to touch, painful to... Oh! Are they roses, Len?" She questioned excitedly. Len offered an amused smile.

"I don't know, check behind the TV." Rin's footsteps replied as she hurried to the TV. There, behind the TV, was a delicate, simple, vase that housed a dozen vibrant red roses. They were so gorgeous and such a bright red that Rin almost shielded her eyes to block the glow. But they were so perfect! Rin wanted to bury her face in them and dance around the living room.

By this point, Len and Rin knew that he was forgiven, but neither said anything. Rin, her face as excited as a little girl's on Christmas, took hold of the second note. Len saw her flushed cheeks, the light in her eyes, the smile all over her face. Was _this_ what he'd been missing out every time he neglected her by giving her socks, or...Or coffee? Forgot to say good morning, good night, or forgot to kiss her on the head? This youthful expression on her young, bright face?

_One is white as snow, the other black as night. One's head is split. One is above, one is below. One moves, one does not. What are they?_

"S...So," Rin said after a pause. "This is hard," she pouted with a frown at Len. Len smiled and lay back, shrugging. "Um, is it a peace sign? No? Um..." She took in Len's slight shake of the head and nibbled her bottom lip. "Well..."

She sat down on the couch. "White things. White... Snow, white mints? White..." She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the blanket. "A white blanket?" She kept looking around and noticed the printer. "Paper is white! But it can't be- Wait, really?" Len nodded, smiling mysteriously.

"That's part one."

"Okay, paper. What goes with paper? A pencil? But a pencil isn't black as night. M...Maybe a pen? Like an ink pen? Did you get me a pen?" she asked tentatively.

"The office," Len pointed. "Don't be too excited." Rin stuck her tongue out as she flew to the study, her heart beat quicker than a hummingbird's wings. She found it immediately, a flat box that was shaped oddly. It was covered in silver paper with ruby hearts, and glittered on top of the maple desk.

Rin practically ripped the paper off and her face brightened, yet again. In a glass case sat four gorgeous steampunk pens, with gears and polished gold, silver, and copper. Rin's jaw dropped as she ran her finger down the lovely pen. "Oh!" a soft exclamation left her lips as she noticed a small, sparkly, gold notebook to accompany the lovely pens. "Len, these are so beautiful!" her eyes teared up but she quickly swept them away. His arms wrapped around her midsection gently and he rested his chin on her shoulder as she read the note.

_What kind of lace is found in a jewelry store?_

"Um," Rin paused for a second. "I know this one, I know it! Um, um, um... It's... Uh... It's a necklace!" She blurted it out, hopping on the balls of her feet. "Len, is it a necklace?...!"

Len took in her happy glow and tipped his head, smiling at the ground. "Not sure, check the fruit basket."

Rin raced over to the basket on feet as light as a fairy's. She pushed past the oranges and apples to find a flat, wide golden box at the bottom. It was smooth to the touch, and when she opened it swiftly, she gasped; The inside was a soft, red velvet that housed a beautiful but simple necklace studded with small gems. It was heavy and cool in her hand, and its ornate beauty stole Rin's breath away.

"Oh...My...Gosh..." she whispered beneath her breath. "Oh my gosh, Len... It's so, so beautiful... How much did this cost?"

"You don't have a price, but not much. The last one was the priciest." Len whispered in her ear. "I can buy socks if you want."

"Dammit, Len," tears welled up in her eyes again, "If you could afford it, why did you get me socks?" But this time she was really only teasing. "I love it," she pecked him on the nose. "So much."

Yes! Len wanted to shout. The kiss was Rin's way of saying she forgave him. And that was good. "Open the note, then."

_Two brothers we are, great burden we bear_

_By which we are bitterly pressed._

_In truth we may say_

_We are full all the day_

_But empty we go to our rest._

"Huh." Rin bit her lip. "Two brothers... Two brothers... Two things that are alike..." The word socks came to mind, but Len wouldn't do that, would he? She kept thinking. "A pair... A pair of earrings?" She looked down at the poem riddle and bit her lip gently. "Full during the day... A pair of mugs? Glasses? Stockings, that are full? No?" Len was shaking his head. "Bitterly pressed- like, pushed down on? Pressurized? Two brothers that I push down on, that carry the weight..." Rin clapped her hands together. "Shoes, Len? Are they shoes?"

He swung open the garage door and there, on the shoe rack, sat a pair of black strappy sandals, the very sandals Len knew Rin had had an eye on since they went to the outlet mall together. Rin nearly squealed in happiness as she hugged them to herself.

"Oh, Len! It's the shoes that I've always wanted. Thank you thank you thank you!"

He smiled gently and presented her the next note, cupped within his palms. "Here you go, Rin."

_It's beautiful and flies, flies on the ground. Run, run, but you cannot catch it. What is it?_

"Huh." Rin sat down, cross-legged, leaning over the note. Her eyebrows drew together and she looked outside. "...What flies on the ground? Some kind of... Is it an animal?" Len shook his head. "Cannot catch it if you run beside it... Um..." She tapped her lip. "What can't you catch if you run beside it- Wait." Rin was piecing it together. Her eyes were incredibly bright as she looked up at Len. "You didn't. I don't believe it."

In response, Len tossed her something and led her out of the garage. Rin looked down at her hand.

Car keys.

"Oh. My. God." Rin said, staring at the driveway. Planted firmly on the asphalt was her car. Her _dream_ car. As in, the 2013 Chevy Camaro Convertible in Victory Red. Rin's legs decided they were too overwhelmed, and completely gave way. She dropped to the driveway, her fingers creeping upwards to her lips. "_Oh my god, _Len," she choked out. "Len, you bought us a car." On top of the car sat a fat bow overflowing with orange ribbons. A little price tag jutted out with the words, "Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Len."

"You're an idiot." she cried, as he knelt next to her. "An amazing, sweet idiot. You bought us a car. A car!" she threw her arms around him, and, thankful, Len wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Am I forgiven now?"

"What do _you_ think?" she buried her head into his neck.

"Surprise!" came the exclamation from the car as the top rolled back. Mikuo, Gumi, Kaito, Miku, and Akaito popped out, waving happily at the couple. Rin stared.

"Hey there, girlfriend!" Miku tossed a chocolate at Rin's head. "Happy V-Day!"

"So you finally pulled your act together?" Mikuo hopped out of the car, smacking Len across the head and handing him the spare keys he'd used to get into his car. "Here. There's the spare you requested. Can't believe I had to drive alllll the way here juuuuust to surprise Rin- Oh, hey Rin. Did you forgive the idiot?" Len rolled his eyes as Rin happily nodded, although it looked as though she was going to start crying from happiness again.

"And completely disregarded my chocolate advice," Akaito said grumpily.

"Yeah, because you're a bachelor." Len smirked and Gumi laughed out loud. Kaito rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Get married, then you can talk."

"I don't think so! Marriage is too much work. Cars and chocolate and flowers and such." he shook his head, hopping back into the car. "I think if we try, we can all squeeze into this baby. What do you think, Len? I think I'm naming her."

"Not yours. Mine. I paid for it." Len led Rin into shotgun. "But yes, I think we can all get in if we try."

He hopped into the front seat, feeling the car rock as all of his friends clambered in after him. He leaned over to press his head against Rin's.

"Don't worry. The mind-blowing sex will happen, I assure you."

Rin blinked at him, then, remembering what she was going to tell him two days ago on their anniversary. Her eyes brightened and she tensed, hoping he would take it okay. She took his hand and pressed it in her own.

"Len, I'm pregnant."

_That did not come out right._

Len's smile froze in place, the keys held in the ignition as his head slowly swung to face hers. Everyone in the backseat sat still, eyes flitting between the couple. Rin held her breath. He was upset. He was totally upset. What kind of idiot was she? She buried her head into her palms, tears rising in her eyes at the badly time proclamation.

The gentlest fingertips brushed against her chin, tilting her head upwards.

"Rin," Len laughed. "Exactly _what _do you take me for?" His hand flitted against her stomach and he rested his palm flat against her.

Miku and Gumi erupted into cheers, and Mikuo and Kaito clapped Len on the back so hard that he fell forward a bit. Akaito smirked, leaning in the backseat.

"I don't know, I thought- I thought it would just be so sudden, and I-" Rin stammered.

"Rin," he said again, "I'm _so _happy. I love you, and I will love our child equally." He turned his head downwards. "Maybe even more."

Rin swatted him, and he chuckled, kissing first her nose, then the corner of her mouth, and then her stomach. "So don't worry your pretty little head off about my reaction, okay?"

Rin rolled her tearful eyes. "All right, Len. I believe you." She leaned in close to kiss him on the nose. "Let's just hope the kid doesn't follow their father's footsteps."

"_Hey."_

_"..._And yes, Len, you are indeed forgiven."


End file.
